In the field of integrated circuit testing, many solutions exist for electrically connecting the leads of the integrated circuit (IC) device and a test apparatus. Many of the current solutions have interconnect designs that do not allow for very small IC devices. As the trend is for these IC devices to get smaller and smaller, a solution that will enable testing of smaller IC devices is needed. One of the main reasons the current designs are not able to test smaller IC devices is the need to accommodate a ground contacting solution within the limited space of the socket. It is therefore desirable to have a ground contact design that is smaller whilst still meeting reliability and economical requirements.
Another consideration in the testing of IC devices is the assembly time of the testing solution. Current solutions have typically 3 or 4 elements that have to be assembled, and this takes time. It is therefore desirable to have a design that allows faster assembly of the testing solution.
Yet another consideration in the testing of IC devices is the gram force exerted by the electrical contact on the IC device and test apparatus during testing. The lower the gram force, the less wear and tear there is on the contact points of the testing apparatus. There is however, a minimum gram force that is needed to ensure proper testing. It is therefore desirable to be able to control the gram force.